A Challenger Approaches!
by Shocky
Summary: -SSBKM- A collection of kink requests I have filled out, ranging from fluffy to angsty to terribly wrong.
1. Booby Traps

_Prompt: Lucas notices Red's apparent ability to teleport_.

The ruins made Lucas nervous. There were a number of reasons - the dark, the monsters lurking in every corner, the promise of ancient booby-traps that seemed to be incredibly advanced for whatever supposedly primitive race constructed the ancient temple in the first place? Not to mention all those movies he'd watched with Claus involving horrible curses that effected anyone connected to whoever was foolish enough to open an old tomb... Hadn't one of them taken place in ruins _just like these?_

It may have been a bit cowardly to hide behind a _turtle_ of all things, but it wasn't out of desire to save his own skin that Lucas allowed the Pokemon to go first. If he were to lead, no doubt he would end up taking a wrong turn which would only lead deeper into the ruins - if he could even work up the courage to move his legs at all. But Squirtle was bold enough to trek through the dark labyrinth, knocking out any threat with a quick jet of water right between the eyes. For something that so resembled a turtle it moved quickly, inspiring Lucas to match its pace for fear of getting left behind. In the end, Squirtle's leadership which was what would (hopefully) ensure Lucas and Red's survival.

At the thought of Red, Lucas instinctively looked back over his shoulder. The older boy was a good few metres behind, which was worrisome. What if something happened to separate them? Trap doors? Ambushes? A stone slab slowly sliding down from some hidden compartment in the ceiling, heavy enough to trap someone if they weren't quick enough, or squish them if they only _almost_ were?

This last thing only sprang to mind because it had begun to happen. Lucas let out a short cry of surprise, his eyes darting wildly from the falling wall to where his friend was. He turned his head to call for Squirtle, who had already wandered too far ahead. If he went back to get Red, he risked separation from their guide, but if he left Red behind... Helplessly, Lucas made frantic gestures in the hopes of getting Red to hurry. By now the wall was so low that he could only see his bottom half. The Pokemon Trainer broke into a sprint, but it was too late. The wall closed.

_No!_

Lucas pounded his fists against the wall in desperation. He couldn't lose someone else. Not now! And what if Squirtle had already rounded a corner and left him behind too? _Don't cry, don't cry..._ He felt something tap on his shoulder and jumped slightly, until he realized it was probably the Pokemon. He turned to give him the bad news, but instead of Squirtle behind him it was... _Red?!_

Lucas let out a strangled yelp and looked back at the wall. It was still there. But _how_..?

He opened his mouth to question Red, but the boy was already several feet ahead to reunite with Squirtle. Not wanting to risk being trapped himself, Lucas hurried to catch up with him. He couldn't possibly have teleported or anything like that. He didn't _think_ Red had any PK powers...

Lucas just shook his head and silently latched on to his friend's hand. When they got out of this, he wouldn't watch another Indiana Jones movie again.


	2. Boys Will Be Boys

_Prompt: Lucas/Ness/Jeff fluff._

"Are you sure we're supposed to be in here?"

"We'll be fiiine."

"What if the Hands see us?"

Ness pretended not to hear Lucas as he strolled through the assist trophy storage hall, gently pressing his hand to each one he passed by. Finally he reached one that appealed to him, and he pulled his trademark baseball bat from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Okay, here goes!"

**SmaaaaAAAAAaaaaash!!**

Lucas flinched as the sound of shattering glass echoed through the hall. Surely someone would hear _that,_ and then they'd be in for it! There was another sound, too - the rustling of clothes - as whoever had been contained in the capsule tumbled out. Curiousity piqued, Lucas peered over Ness' shoulder to see a blonde boy with thick glasses. Something about him seemed familiar.

Said boy was busy trying to light a match with one hand, holding a stand of rockets in the other. Ness grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from the fuse.

"Heya, Jeff!"

The other boy looked up, confused for a moment, then relaxed. "Oh, hey. Sorry. I... thought it was another brawl."

"Nope. Just a visit! How's the whole assist trophy business treatin' ya, anyway?" Ness grinned and put his elbows on Jeff's head. Jeff ducked and stood up before it happened again.

"Dark. Cramped. It's kind of scary to be tossed around in some capsule with a bunch of explosives." He laughed softly, blue eyes flicking toward Lucas. "A new friend?"

"Oh, yeah!" Ness took a step back and, with flourishing gestures, introduced the two. "Jeff, meet Lucas. Lucas, Jeff."

"Jeff Andonuts." Jeff stuck his hand out. Lucas accepted it with some hesitation.

"Andonuts? But he's..." At a questioning look from the other boys, Lucas just shook his head. "It sounds familiar."

"Dr. Ando-- er, _Dad_ is kind of famous, I guess," Jeff said sheepishly. After a moment of painfully awkward silence, he cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "So--"

"Jeez, Jeff. Those are a mess."

"What?"

Ness reached out and snatched the glasses right off Jeff's face before the boy could move away. "These! Didn't you ever take up your boyfriend's offer to clean them?"

"Tony?" There was a short pause before Jeff quickly added, "he's not my boyfriend, you twit!" He made a grab for the glasses, but Ness waved them away.

"Is so. You shoulda heard him that time he phoned us. It's true love!"

Another lunge for the glasses. This time Ness let Jeff take them. He put them back on, looking uncomfortable. "It's not- I don't... go that way."

Ness put a finger to his chin, grinning. "We'll see."

"...What?"

Suddenly Ness flung himself at Jeff, puckering his lips and making kissy-noises. The blond stumbled backwards, yelping and trying to push Ness' head away. "Cut it out!"

Ness just tightened his grip. He glanced at Lucas, who was torn between laughing and running away for dear life. "Come on, Lucas! You get his back!"

Lucas nodded, then made an awkward attempt at maneuvering behind Jeff and trying to pin his arms behind his back. Before he could manage, Jeff had accidentally trod on Lucas' feet and fell backwards, knocking the timid boy down with him. Ness fell on top of them, as he was still holding Jeff, and somewhere along the line someone's flailing limb knocked an assist trophy over... which fell into another. And another.

The boys stared up silently at the domino effect, forgetting all about being entangled in one big pile of testosterone. One by one the assist trophies fell; one by one they shattered. The hands would not be pleased.

"I told you!" Lucas shouted above the din of breaking glass. "We're doomed!"

But Ness was too busy laughing. It was infectious, and soon enough the other two joined in, feeling happy for the closeness of friends amidst the chaos of flying Lakitus, Excitebikes and Knuckle Joes.

Until the Hands showed up.


	3. Longchu is Wrong

_Prompt: Pikaman/Red._

Red grinned to himself as he spotted the lightning-bolt tail sticking out from behind the boulder. He'd been after Pikachu for days, but the little Pokemon always avoided him... This time, however, he would catch the rodent off-guard.

He quickly pulled a Pokeball from his pocket and tossed it over the boulder, holding his breath in anticipation as it made contact with his target...

And bounced off and rolled away.

"**Pika?**" The inquisitive sound was unusually... _deep._ The tail vanished from sight, and Pikachu's head appeared over the stone. Static danced around its cheeks.

But Red would not be deterred! He grabbed for another Pokeball... but stopped dead in his tracks. The Pikachu had stood up. It was bigger than Red remembered - longer limbs, too. Apart from the head, and tail, the thing looked like a yellow-furred human.

It was hardly a Pikachu at all.

The thing - the Pika_man_ - hopped over the boulder, towering over the hapless Pokemon Trainer. "**PiKA**." It did not sound pleased, Red decided, before receiving a punch to the gut. He doubled over, groaning in pain. What strength! It was akin to the time Ganondorf lost his temper with Squirtle and went for the one behind the scenes.

Pikaman kicked out at Red, aiming less to injure him and more to knock him onto his side. It worked. Red flailed his arms, trying desperately to scramble to his feet, but the monster hybrid was on top of him, clawing at his clothing.

"**Piiiika!**"

It was then that Red noticed another very human-like quality about the creature. He paled at the sight of it, swollen and throbbing, and doubled his efforts to escape. It was no good, Pikaman had him, and had torn away enough of his pants to...

"Chu?"

Red opened his eyes and gave a yelp of surprise at the creature on his chest. But wait - it was small and rodent-like! A real Pikachu!

In confusion, he looked around to notice he was in the Smasher Infirmary, and that his body was aching. Lucas was at his bedside, looking even more worried than usual. "Red! Um, are you okay?"

"What... Happened?"

"Ganondorf beat you up pretty bad," the blonde said meekly. "I didn't get him off fast enough..."

Much to Lucas' surprise, Red just laughed. "Oh, is that all? Don't worry, then. I'm fine."

Lucas nodded, then took a step back. "Um... I'm going to go get Dr. Mario since you're awake. I-I'll be right back." He dashed out of the room. Pikachu hopped after him, but stopped in the doorway. He turned back to face Red, and winked.

"**Pika.**"


	4. I Forgive You

_Prompt: Ness feels guilty about what happened in Lucas' world; Lucas and Red try to cheer him up._

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

No response.

Lucas frowned and slumped against the bedroom door, staring at his feet. He replayed the earlier scenario in his head, trying to come up with ways he could have made it turn out better than this. _I shouldn't have told him. I should have lied. I should have left Mom... Claus..._ Everyone _out of it._

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming down the dorm hallway. From the other end of the hall, Red waved cheerfully.

"Hey, Lucas! ...Something wrong?"

Lucas put a finger to his lips and beckoned the Pokemon trainer closer. "It's Ness," he murmured, gesturing toward the door. "I... The Hands made us have a match in N-New Pork City, and he asked about... about my world, after..." For a moment he trailed off, brows furrowed, and then picked up again. "He just apologized a lot and locked himself in his room. He won't come out. I'm worried."

Red straightened up and knocked on the door. Again, there was no response.

"I've already tried that," Lucas whispered.

Red was not deterred. He knocked again, calling out, "Ness, whatever's wrong, you won't fix it by being holed up in there all day. Lucas is worried, I'm worried, so call this an intervention."

No response.

Lucas hesitantly piped up, "Please, Ness..."

Finally, there was the faintest sound of rustling sheets from inside the room, followed shortly by the door unlocking. Ness opened it just enough for the other two to see him, but the boy himself refused to look either of them in the eye.

Red put a sturdy hand on the door to prevent it from being shut again. "Hey, Lucas told me what happened."

"Today, or in his world?"

"Er... today. But whatever happened in his world, it's not your fault, so come ou--"

"It is my fault!" Ness clenched his fists at his sides, glaring at the ground. "I could have-- _Should_ have killed Pokey when I had the chance!"

Lucas flinched away. It was unsettling to see Ness so upset about something. "You didn't know..."

"I did! Looking back on it..." Ness turned his back to the door, and Lucas could see that he was trembling slightly. "Looking back on it, he only got worse and worse the entire time. More corrupt and more evil and... I had so many chances to get rid of him, Lucas! I could have stopped it all from happening. I could have saved your world. But I let him go... again, and again."

Red pushed the door open and placed himself between it and the doorframe, trying to offer his most comforting smile. "You say you should have killed him now, but something like that is no light matter. The fact that you didn't, that you put so much value on human life, makes you a better person than most."

Ness didn't answer, so Red went on. "You helped us save _this_ world, and that's plenty."

Lucas didn't have quite a way with words as Red seemed to, so he just stepped forward and timidly placed a hand on Ness' shoulder. The other boy turned and hugged Lucas tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry..." It was far from the first time he'd said it today. Lucas just stroked his hair, as he could remember his mother doing when he cried - all too often.

"I know," he whispered back.


	5. Za Warudo

_Prompt: Luigi/Anyone; Weegie's Final Smash must be involved._

"Damn it, Falcon," Snake grunted in annoyance after his teammate had prevented him from reaching the floating, glowing orb in time to save it from that lanky green plumber. "What are you--"

The racer smirked and put a finger to his lips, gesturing in Luigi's direction. A visible energy washed over him as he broke it, and Snake braced himself. _What the hell was Captain Falcon thinking?_ It was hard to tell, most of the time. Besides his apparent willingness to lose, the man was just overall _creepy._ As cool as the Falcon Punch was, Snake hoped he didn't get stuck in a team battle with him again.

As for Luigi... The plumber raised his fists, preparing for some grand Final Smash. Snake had never personally witnessed it before, but he knew it was worthy of excited gossip from the other Brawlers. Something great. Something terrible. Something so world-shatteringly powerful...

_Dancing?_

Snake blinked in disbelief as Luigi began to spin and sway, shimmying his hips as though he were an exotic dancer. He couldn't have been seeing things - Captain Falcon was watching too, with great interest. It should have been absolutely ridiculous, but instead, Snake couldn't help but feel _aroused._ And somewhat dizzy. And incredibly tired. And the world around him looked like a photo negative.

_Shit._

Snake dropped to his knees, feeling utterly helpless as the Italian man twirled up to him, his pelvis gyrating seductively just inches from Snake's face. Despite his better judgment, he wanted more. He couldn't really blame Falcon for insisting Luigi get the Smash Ball if this is what happened...

The next thing he knew, he was flying through the air. Captain Falcon flew off the stage a few seconds after him, a flower sprouting from his head, giving a loud cheer. Snake barely had enough time to curse before he found himself enveloped by a burst of light.

"DEFEATED!"

No more teaming with Captain Falcon. _Ever._

Luigi, on the other hand... He'd have to make a few arrangements.


	6. Feelin' Funky

_Prompt: Ness/Lucas fluff; Lucas gets mashroomized and Ness ends up guiding him back to Smash Mansion. Along the way, Lucas says things he normally wouldn't._

Lucas was feeling funky.

It was the simplest way to put it. To be more precise, the boy was staggering in small circles, arms outstretched, wondering when the trees took up salsa dancing. It had probably been about the same time the sky took on a lovely shade of pink.

At least it wasn't as bad as his last accidental trip-- no threats of beatings from fathers or being stalked by dead siblings, at least. In some ways it was worse, because he was entirely alone.

Or so he thought.

He spun around on one foot a few times, grinning to himself. The grin faded when something lurked out from behind one particularly happy tree.

"Lucas? Finally! You missed your match with Yoshi!"

"Ness!" He lurched towards the other boy, staring incredulously at him. "Why is your head so big?"

Without thinking, Ness put one hand to his face. No, it was normal sized. He reached out to steady Lucas before he ended up falling over, and that was when he saw the incriminating fungus sprouting from Lucas' hair.

"Whoa, whoa. It's your head we should be worrying about. Did you run into a mushroom that was, mm... ramblin', and kind of evil?"

"I'm... don't want my head to turn into a mushroom, Ness! _You're_ evilin' ramble!" Lucas waved his hand at nothing. "I've been walking in this forest forever... Ness? Ness? Where's the mansion gone to?"

"It's just a few minutes away. Poor you... I hate being mashroomized." Ness put an arm around Lucas' shoulders. "I'll lead you back."

Trying to lug around a stoned kid was harder than Ness remembered. It became especially complicated when the person you were escorting kept trying to knock you over.

"Lucas." Ness gently guided Lucas' hands back to his sides. "Please stop. You. Are making it. Hard. To. Get. Back. Hooome."

"This is like a dream. One I had once." Even though he was speaking to ness, his gaze wandered everywhere but. "But we were naked."

"Er... Really."

"Are you gonna kiss me now?"

"What?" Ness pursed his lips. "Did that happen in the dream?"

"Oh yeaaah. A lot." The blond giggled to himself. "We should do that instead of going home. ...Did you just step on a dog?"

Slightly embarrassed, Ness cleared his throat. "No, you're just seeing things. And... saying things."

"I love you" Lucas sang, clinging to Ness' arm. "You're strong and brave and smart and... know the way back. Are we back yet?"

"Almost." The older boy blushed a bit, watching Lucas out of the corner of his eye. When he was certain Lucas wasn't paying attention, he mumbled, "I... loveyoutoo.."

Lucas' grip on his arm tightened. Ness gave a small smile, and made a note to ask Lucas a few things once he'd sobered up.

That conversation ended up being even more telling.


	7. Purpose

_AN: Wow, people are even making requests in the reviews! I guess I have no problem with that – just don't expect that I'll fill them ALL out. I'll see what I can do though._

* * *

_Prompt: Mewtwo/Lucario fluff._

There had been a presence lurking about Smash Mansion for some time now. Nobody else seemed to notice (if they did they weren't bothered by it), but something about it made Lucario's fur stand on end. Aura was the essence of all natural, living things, but this _wasn't_ natural. Every time he tried to focus on finding the source of the peculiar aura, something blocked him. It felt... _angry._

Eventually Lucario had given up on relying on aura to track his prey, and had turned to his other five senses. He wasn't happy about it, as part of Sir Aaron's training involved sense deprivation to heighten his aura abilities, and now Lucario felt that he was only wasting everything he'd learned. Still, the Pokemon wasn't going to give up on finding the elusive stranger.

One night the hunt brought Lucario out into the gardens. He kept himself in the shadows, ears standing erect, nose twitching fervently. Even without the use of aura he could sense that someone was here. Or some_thing._

"It was you," a voice resounded through his head suddenly. "You who replaced me!"

Lucario was no stranger to the use of telepathy. He looked about wildly, letting his own thoughts drift into the minds of the night creatures nearby and, hopefully, his prey.

"What do you mean, 'replaced you?' Who are you?"

"Your predecessor... And the one who should still be in your place."

There was a faint gusting sound where there was no wind. Lucario's quick reflexes kicked in and he lept out of the way of a shadow ball, already letting a sphere of aura form between his paws.

"Please refrain from battling on the grounds of the mansion," came a pre-recorded female voice from a hidden loudspeaker. "Failure to comply will result in termination."

Lucario's aura faded. He glared at the darkness around him and barked, "show yourself!"

From seemingly nowhere (probably with the use of teleporting), a humanoid vaguely resembling a cat appeared. Its eyes were narrowed dangerously at Lucario, who stared back at it in wonder.

"What are you?"

"I am Mewtwo," the creature stated plainly. It hovered a few inches over the ground.

"Mew..._two?_" Lucario had seen a Mew-one before, and now that he thought about it, this new Pokemon bore some resemblance to it. If you squinted.

"A copy. Created by humans to be superior to all Pokemon..." It pointed a stubby finger at Lucario. "Including you. _Why_ have you replaced me?"

"Created..." That explained the unnatural aura. Lucario couldn't help but feel a sense of awe; never before had he encountered something man-made that possessed a soul. "How have I replaced you?"

"I was a competitor in these Smash tournaments. I filled the role of powerful psychic Pokemon." Mewtwo balled its fists and stared at them. "Even if it was for the entertainment of merciless spectators once more... I _had_ a role. A purpose..."

"It was not my choice." Lucario's mind-voice was quiet, and he preened his fluffy chest-fur for something. "The hands forced me into it. I would have preferred to remain with my ma... my friend."

Mewtwo said nothing, so Lucario added, "I was not aware I was replacing anyone. This is the truth."

"...It is," Mewtwo conceded, and it was only after it stopped that Lucario realized it had probed deep within his mind. Undeterred, he pulled a carefully-wrapped piece of foil from his fur and began to unwrap it. The clone watched curiously as Lucario held out a piece of chocolate.

"I can do nothing about the Hands' decision, but this may make you feel better for a short time, at least."

Mewtwo's intense gaze settled on the sweet. "What is it?"

"A human food. It's very sweet."

Mewtwo turned its head away, expression unchanging. "I do not need to eat."

"You should taste it, anyway."

For a moment the other Pokemon made no response, and Lucario was about to eat the candy himself when Mewtwo finally took it and reluctantly put it into his mouth.

The clone was silent, expressing no love for the sweet but giving no sign of dislike either. In the silence of the night Lucario heard it swallow, and smiled to himself.

"If you are as strong as you say," Lucario began after some thought, "I would be honoured to train under you. It may not be the same as being on the battlefield yourself, but your fighting style will live on through me."

Mewtwo regarded Lucario with more silence. Finally it gave a curt nod and extended its hand. Lucario grasped it firmly and, with this new purpose in mind, the pair made their way off the grounds for the first lesson.


End file.
